stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Bucking Broncos
"Bucking Broncos" is a mini-game which Stumpt plays in the Trucks map in Gang Beasts. The game started in episode 25 of Gang Beasts, and went on to become a staple by being the fourth and final match of the episode every episode, before they started playing the 0.2.5 build in episode 69 of Gang Beasts. The new build patched Trucks and because of it, they started playing "Hot Dodgers" in the Chute level. How It's Played When Stumpt enters Trucks, they immediately start playing. Ash is always excluded from the match because he is manning the keyboard to drop dumpsters. Despite this, in several episodes Price and Rik try to take Ash with them. How to play #First, when they start Trucks, they immediately take their playing positions (except for Ash). #After a few seconds, Ash starts dropping dumpsters. These dumpsters go underneath the trucks and cause them to bounce. #Although there is some challenge to trying to hang on, and the bouncing has caused some off-guard Stumpt members (and Ash, who can't do anything about it) to fall off, the main challenge is trying to get past the signs. The trucks just barely pass underneath the signs, so it doesn't take a very big bounce to make the trucks hit the signs, stop moving forwards, and cause the members to fall into the death zone. (This effectively makes Bucking Broncos a matter of luck.) Other times the players fly off the top of the truck and fly in empty space for a second before falling, to humorous effect. Trivia *All the members (except Ash) have a different style of playing. **Price is probably the most diverse player, as he plays the level all the different ways. Albeit hiding in the back of the truck is the most common play style he uses. He also ducks in the front of the truck, and sometimes even tries to jump through the signs. (Even though it's probably how the level was supposed to be predominantly played, this almost always leads to failure and a funny moment.) **Rik almost exclusively hides in the back of the truck. Using this tactic is simultaneously the best, and probably one of the worst tactics. The way he does it, is that he bends over the back end of the truck, and waits for one of the bumps created by the dumpsters to open the back of the truck, where he has to enter the back of the truck. Although he is safe from falling off the truck, if the truck gets pushed back, he has no escape. **Jas Does something very different from Rik. Instead of hiding in the truck, she goes to the cab of the truck and lies down, so that the signs cannot hit her. This makes her greatest danger one of the bumps causing her to fall off the truck. *In one episode of Gang Beasts, a dumpster causes one of the trucks behind Stumpt to bounce into a signpost, where it remained immobile. Later, at the end of the match the same truck snapped back, causing it to launch far into the sky and fly past Stumpt. Amazed, they dubbed it "Super Truck". This glitch has appeared a couple other times Category:Gang Beasts